Nightmares and Bruises
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: oneshot, Duo's been havign nightmares and he thinks that Heero is the one who is comforting him at night.


Wufei could hear Duo's bloodcurdling screams through the walls of the safe house. Wufei had waited for the braided boy to scream. It had been a long time since Duo had nightmares. Wufei crawled out of bed and made his way to Duo's room. He could hear noises coming from Yuy's room. Wufei grunted. He was angry with the Wing pilot.

Heero knew how Duo felt about him, but didn't do anything about it. Heero hadn't told Duo that he was with Trowa. Wufei thought that Heero got some sort of sick fascination out of leading the Deathscythe pilot on.

Wufei entered Duo's room quietly. The last time Duo had pulled his gun from under his pillow and was threatening to shoot in his sleep. Shinigami was definitely dangerous, even in his sleep. Wufei climbed into Duo's bed, careful not to wake Duo.

Wufei knew it would disturb Duo to know that Wufei was the one who was keeping the nightmares at bay. For some odd reason, Duo thought it to be Heero or the ghost of Solo. Wufei knew he would always be there to comfort Duo in his sleep, even if he was giving credit to someone else.

Wufei spooned behind Duo and began to rub his chest. Wufei began to sing a lullaby. He knew it was the one that Sister Helen used to sing to Duo. Wufei had remembered it when Duo spoke of the sister. Wufei finished the lullaby, Duo was sleeping and he was falling into a dreamless state. Wufei knew he had to stay for the better of the night. Sometimes the nightmares resurfaced and Wufei had to fight those off as well.

Wufei glanced at the clock, it was 2:45 am. Wufei knew he could leave the Deathscythe pilot. Wufei went to move his arms when he realized that they wouldn't budge. They were locked in a death grip. 'Great, Maxwell has a grip on them. How am I going to get him to let go?'

Wufei waited another half an hour and Duo relaxed his grip on the Shenlong pilot. Wufei let out a sign of relief. He gently crawled off the bed and made his way to his own room. Wufei collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. He dreamed of a braided teen for the remainder of the night.

''Fei it's time to wake up. Come on! It's after 12. You Never sleep after 8.'' Wufei groaned and opened his eyes to fined two violet pools staring into his onyx ones.

''Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you not to butcher my name?'' Wufei complained. Secretly he loved the nicknames that Duo made up for him, but he never admitted that aloud.

"But Fei, it's after 12. You've missed breakfast and lunch. I've never seen you sleep in so late. And I really missed ya at breakfast. Duo realized what he had said. And in reality he did miss the Chinese pilot at breakfast and lunch. Because Wufei had not been there, Duo was unnerved and ended up receiving a punch from Heero.

Wufei noticed the bruise on Duo's cheek. Anger quickly flashed through the onyx eyes. Duo caught the glint of anger and thought he had imagined things. Dup sat back cross-legged on Wufei's bed.

"Maxwell tell me the truth, who gave you that bruise?"

Duo knew he could never lie to Wufei. In fact this gave him the perfect opportunity to ask a question of his own. He had caught Wufei in his bed last night and he wanted to know if it was the actual Chinese teen.

"Okay, I'll tell ya the truth if you answer a question of mine truthfully." Wufei caught a hint of mischievousness in the violet eyes.

"I agree Maxwell." Wufei knew he would regret this later.

"Heero did it." Duo answered almost in a whisper.

"Why?" Wufei's voice seethed with anger.

"Well I sorta walked in on him and Trowa last night. I left and called him a jackass for leading me on. We got into a verbal argument and I took it a bit too far. So he clobbered me, it ain't the first time." Duo added quietly.

"Come on Duo, let's get some ice for it. I'm pretty sure it's sore as hell. Wufei said gently.

Duo blinked twice. He had never expected to hear Wufei say those words. And the Chinese pilot didn't give him a speech on courtesy.

"Wait, I have a question for you!" Duo said quickly.

"Shoot." Wufei wanted to answer Duo's question quickly and get it over with.

"Fei, are you the one who has been sneaking into my room when I have nightmares and making them go away?" Duo asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes Duo. I made sure that Quatre gave us rooms that hooked together or were close to each other so I could reach your room without delay." Wufei looked down. He never wanted the American pilot to know. He knew how angry Duo got when someone tried to help him.

Duo didn't know what to say. He lifted Wufei's face up and looked into the onyx eyes. Duo saw what he needed to see. He just needed to hear it from Wufei.

"Fei, how do you feel about me? I need an honest answer." Duo had to know. He had realized after he had found Heero in Trowa's arms that Heero was never the one he wanted and that the one person who was ever there for him was Wufei.

"I…I feel a great deal for you Maxwell. I love you." Wufei looked away. He had never planned to tell to tell the American how he felt. It was never in his plan and this certainly wasn't the way he wanted to tell Duo either.

Duo again forced Wufei to look at him. Wufei was puzzled at the gentle smile on Duo's face. "Ya know Fei, you look cute when you're puzzled. The truth is, I realized last night that Heero wasn't the one I wanted. It was you Fei. To hell with Heero, it was just some stupid infatuation. It wasn't even real. Fei, I love you and I have never uttered those words without meaning them."

Wufei looked in awe at the American. He had never expected Duo to confess his love to him. "Duo… are you sure? Are you sure that it's me?"

"Damnit Fei, yes." Duo knew there was only one way to convince Wufei. Duo kissed Wufei lightly on the lips. Wufei thought that he was in heaven. Duo was kissing him. Duo deepened the kiss, asking Wufei for permission to enter. Wufei granted him access. The kiss was broken due to the lack of oxygen. Wufei smiled at Duo, a true smile.

Duo felt his heart swell. He knew he had made the right decision. He knew that the risk was more than worth it to see Wufei smile. "Fei, you should smile more often and wear your hair down too."

"For you I will. Right now I have to set someone straight." Wufei stormed out of his room. Duo knew what Wufei was going to do. Duo didn't want to miss this for the world. Duo made his way downstairs and saw Wufei giving Heero hell for hitting the American.

After Wufei was done, he made his way to the kitchen and Duo followed suit, giving Heero a taunting smile. Duo joined his love in the kitchen and Heero watched the two interact. He smiled softly. Heero knew he had taken things too far this morning, but he didn't know how to tell Duo that he wasn't interested. Now he was certain that things were meant to take this course.

"Hey Fei, does this mean that we can share a room?" Duo turned to Wufei.

"Yes it does Duo." Wufei pulled Duo close. "And I promise never to leave you."

"That means a lot to me Fei."

"And Duo, don't pull any more pranks on me. I don't care if you prank the others."

Duo grinned at Wufei. "You mean I can prank all I want as long as you have immunity?"

Wufei nodded his head. He knew that this was the beginning of an interesting and wonderful relationship.


End file.
